Por ella
by Honna-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo voy a hacer para seguir? "-Sakura porfavor nunca más me dejes dormir con audífonos puestos"
1. Chapter 1

SCC no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

Hoy era un día cualquiera, realmente nada había ocurrido en esta pequeña ciudad. No había ninguna festividad importante y aun no época de festivales escolares como para que hubiera ajetreo por las calles. Era como cualquier tarde de verano, el cielo comenzaba a anaranjarse y ninguna nube bloqueaba los rayos de sol que de a poco empezaban a apagarse.

Caminando por una zona un poco apartada del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba una joven de unos 20 años. Su piel era blanca y su melena que llegaba hasta sus hombros era de un color dorado casi como la miel, debido al fresco clima de la estación vestía un lindo enterito que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y unas sandalias amarradas a sus tobillos.

Tenía una mirada un poco apagada y su paso era bastante lento como si no tuviera un destino fijo. Se detuvo en un pequeño parque apoyándose en el respaldo de una banca mientras observaba un viejo edificio abandonado que estaba enfrente, cualquiera que pasara junto a ella pensaría que estaba ahí esperando a que alguien llegara a su encuentro.

Al pasar unos minutos la joven entró al lugar dirigiéndose a las escaleras que la llevarían a la azotea. Una vez arriba la recibió una maravillosa vista, el sol poco a poco iba escondiéndose entre los edificios que estaban en el horizonte iluminando todo a su paso con un resplandor cada vez más naranja.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta el borde del lugar para obtener una mejor vista, podían verse unas cuantas personas por la vereda caminando de seguro hacia sus casas y algunos autos que transitaban por la calle. Unos minutos después sacó de un pequeñosobre, que llevaba en el bolsillo, un trozo de papel que desdobló con cuidado, se dio el tiempo de leerlo y apretarlo contra su pecho pero finalmente decidió romperlo en fragmentos. ¿Qué decía ? nunca lo sabremos pues posó los restos de la hoja en su mano y dejó que el viento se los llevará mientras el sol finalmente terminaba de esconderse a lo lejos.

Volvió a guardar el sobre en su bolsillo, limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y se preparó. Vigilando que por casualidad nadie fuera a subir mientras ella se encontraba ahí, buscó sobre que pararse para subirse al borde de la azotea. Inhalo fuertemente mientras miraba hacia el cielo como queriendo inflar sus pulmones para poder elevarse y alcanzar las estrellas que ya eran completamente visibles, miró nuevamente hacia el suelo y mientras dejaba exhalaba lentamente dejó caer su cuerpo hacia el vacío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**10 segundos**__. ¿Qué pasará por su mente mientras su cuerpo se va acercando al concreto?_

_**9 segundos**__. ¿Estará pensando en su familia, en esas tardes cuando era niña y compartía con sus padres haciendo postres durante toda la tarde? ¿O quizás en la cara de sus progenitores cuando le mostraba cada uno de sus logros?_

_**7 segundos**__. ¿Pensará en sus amigos, esos que la acompañaron durante toda su época escolar y que estuvieron con ella en los momentos difíciles? _

_**5 segundos**__. ¿Habrá pensado en su novio? Quizás recordando el momento que se conocieron y cómo poco a poco se fueron conquistando para llegar a lo que eran en el presente, Tal vez recordaba la última discusión que tuvieron, hace unos meses, cuando ella comentó que el psicólogo le recomendó internarse pero que ya había decidido que no quería luchar más con la depresión. ¿Habrá recordado como con lágrimas en los ojos su pareja le gritó que no quería perderla, que era capaz de seguirla al otro mundo y que por favor considerara el tratamiento?_

_**2 segundos**__. Quizás durante la caída solo pensó en los malos momentos de su vida que la llevaron a hacer esto. El bullying que recibió en su infancia, la muerte de su hermano, el engaño de su primer novio, los pensamientos suicidas por la presión escolar y de sus padres al momento de egresar, el primer intento de suicidio, las terapias con psicologo y psiquiatra, que si bien en un inicio dieron frutos al poco tiempo dejaron de ayudar; el mentir a sus cercanos sobre su estado mental para no preocuparlos logrando que cada vez más cosas se fueran acumulando. Quizás simplemente pensaba en lo que llevaba sintiendo las últimas semanas, que no podía sentirse feliz con lo que alguna vez le llenó el alma._

_**0 segundos**__. El impacto era inminente y con ello los gritos de quienes pasaban por ahí no se hicieron esperar. Nadie podía explicarse por qué los ojos de esa joven que debería estar disfrutando de su juventud se habían apagado._

* * *

Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "Por ella" de Gufi, la verdad es que la tenía en mi cabeza hace miles de años pero nunca me había animado a escribirla y pues últimamente volví a escuchar mucho a la banda y por eso me volvieron a dar las ganas porque la idea seguía ahí! En fin, este vendría siendo la introducción de la historia y la primera estrofa de la canción.

Espero que les interese y si es así que dejen su comentario para poder mejorar los proximos capitulos, que serán aprox 4. Ya estan casi listos, pero falta pulirlos y agregar lo que ustedes vayan comentando :3, espero actualizar 1 capitulo por semana pero quizás pueda demorarme un poco más adelante al menos el que viene está listo para el próximo miércoles.

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclarar que la historia es completamente mía, pero los personajes pertenecen completamente a las CLAMP.**

* * *

Acabo de salir de la facultad de Administración de la Universidad y me encuentro camino a mi departamento. Aún no tenía ganas de llegar, era temprano y por lo mismo pasé a un parque que estaba de camino para descansar, además aprovecharía que bajara un poco el calor antes de seguir.

El parque estaba medianamente vacío, en su mayoría eran niños de primaria que después de clases pasaban a jugar en la zona de juegos. Decidí recostarme en el pasto a la sombra de unos árboles mientras los veía jugar. Entre el grupo de niños había una pequeña con grandes ojos verdes que me recordaban a mi novia.

Hablando de ella, llevábamos 2 años viviendo juntos ya que nuestras universidades quedaban relativamente cerca y era un gasto innecesario que cada uno viviera en su propio apartamento si, además, pasábamos la mitad de la semana en el del otro. En la mañana me había avisado que hoy llegaría tarde por lo que me tocaba preparar la cena y tenía ganas de sorprenderla. No era un día especial para los dos pero desde hace unos meses que las cosas no eran color de rosa por así decirlo. No discutíamos pero cada vez nos íbamos separando más, en realidad ella era la que se ha estado alejando y la entiendo; no está pasando por un buen momento y la recaída fue bastante más fuerte esta vez que las anteriores.

Sakura sufría depresión desde antes que la conociera hace 5 años cuando recién llegué a Japón y me tocó sentarme detrás de ella en el salón de la preparatoria, teníamos 16 en ese tiempo. Ella, Eriol y Tomoyo eran un grupo muy pequeño pero a la vez muy unido, me acogieron desde el primer día mostrándome los alrededores y ayudándome con el idioma.

Desde el primer momento me había llamado la atención, en ese tiempo usaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura, recuerdo que, cuando ya nos teníamos confianza, me encantaba jugar con sus mechones; también tenía un buen físico y no era poco, era la capitana del equipo de porristas; y por último lo que más me encantó y hasta el día de hoy me encanta de ella eran sus grandes ojos verdes, es que no es un verde cualquiera, son de un verde casi como el color de las esmeraldas.

Me puse a recordar todo ese momento, desde que me contó su enfermedad hasta el día de hoy.

_Iba saliendo de la escuela para irme a mi casa cuando recordé que no había guardado un libro que necesitaba para estudiar así que di media vuelta y volví a adentrarme en los edificios para llegar a mi salón. Cuando estaba en la puerta hoy un llanto proveniente de él, pensé en marcharme nuevamente ya que no sabía quién estaría ahí dentro y bueno, no soy el mejor en consolar a las personas pero de verdad necesitaba ese libro. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Sakura, recostada sobre su pupitre llorando como si el alma se le fuera en ello. Ahora estaba más preocupado que en la tarde_

_Había estado decaída durante toda la semana y sus ojos no mostraban la misma chispa de siempre, pero cada vez que le preguntaba se ponía nerviosa y me contestaba que no pasaba nada, lo atribui a que quizás ella aun no me tenía la confianza suficiente por lo que en el almuerzo había intentado preguntarle a Eriol con quien en este poco tiempo nos habíamos vuelto mejores amigos_

_-Hey! Eriol, espera- me acerqué a él que estaba en la fila del casino- necesito preguntarte algo, sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Sakura?, ha estado rara toda la semana pero hoy en especial se le ve mal. Me preocupa- confesé._

_Eriol suspiró, me hizo una seña con la mano de que lo esperara mientras pagaba su bandeja y nos fuimos a sentar a las mesas de la ventana._

_-Sabes Syaoran, Sakura no ha tenido una buena semana, tiene algunas cosas en la cabeza pero ya se le pasará siempre logra salir de ahí_

_-Pero no sabes qué es lo que le preocupa?- Eriol negó con la cabeza y me desesperé, eran sus amigos la veían mal y no sabían qué era lo que tenía mal a su amiga? Iba a reclamarle cuando habló._

_-No es que no sepamos, pero es un tema del que ni yo ni Tomoyo podemos hablar. Dale un poco de tiempo, deja que salga de la situación en la que está y quizás ella te lo cuente por iniciativa propia._

_Erio tenía que perdonarme por no hacerle caso a sus consejos de la tarde pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que la tenía así. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y la abracé por la espalda intentando calmarla, al principio se asustó pero cuando le susurré que era yo se abrazó a mis brazos y continuó llorando. Debieron haber pasado unos 10 o 15 minutos cuando por fin paró de llorar y se separó un poco de mi._

_-No sé tú pero cada vez que tengo pena me gusta comer helado de chocolate- dije para animarla un poco, de verdad creía que algo dulce le vendría bien en estos momentos._

_-Shao, da lo mismo si estás feliz o triste, tú siempre vas al parque por un helado de chocolate- dijo mientras se secaba los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban. En eso ella tenía razón, amaba el chocolate y comería todo el día pero el punto aquí es que necesitaba subirle un poco el ánimo._

_-Si bueno- rasqué un poco mi cabeza- sabes que amo el chocolate y te caería muy bien uno de esos ahora. Vamos yo invito, además asumo que no tienes ganas de llegar a tu casa aún o no?- Ella asintió y tomó sus cosas, yo guardé el libro por el que había regresado y salimos de la escuela rumbo al parque pingüino por un gran helado de chocolate._

_Con los helados en la mano nos sentamos en una banca que daban a una pequeña pileta. Cuando vi que ya estaba más calmada me atreví a preguntarle qué había pasado. _

_-Syaoran, esto es algo que quizás debí contarte hace mucho tiempo porque me has estado apoyando desde que llegaste y en este tiempo que nos conocemos puedo decir que te has vuelto mi mejor amigo pero aún así no tenía el valor para contárselo a alguien más... Tengo depresión- Debo admitir que me costó procesar sus palabras, no podía creer que alguien como Sakura, que siempre demostraba estar feliz estuviera pasando por eso. -Esta última semana no he estado bien pero entre Tomoyo y mis padres me han estado casi obligando a levantarme para ir a la escuela con el fin de no quedarme encerrada en casa. Hoy me dio una crisis en el salón después de terminar los quehaceres… no es la primera vez que me ocurre ni será la última._

_Me odie, si bien no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo amigo de Sakura, creía conocerla bastante bien, saber en qué estaba pensando e incluso cómo se sentía durante el día. Al parecer todas eran ideas mías infundadas en lo que ella me dejaba ver. Quise preguntarle si estaba con terapia o algo, quería… no, necesitaba conocerla más a fondo, necesitaba conocer todo de ella. Y lo hice, me atreví a preguntar…_

_De esa forma supe que Sakura llevaba en terapia con psicólogo y psiquiatra desde los 15 años. Comenzó luego de la muerte de su hermano pues con toda la situación comenzó a tener crisis de pánico y ansiedad que no podía controlar y eran bastante seguidas. Sin embargo, también me enteré que no era el único episodio fuerte en su vida, había sufrido bullying físico y verbal en su último año de primaria. Que luego de cambiarse de escuela y conocer a Eriol y Tomoyo estuvo 2 años viviendo sanamente y sanando las heridas; incluso llegó a tener una relación pero terminó bastante mal, no quiso darme muchos detalles sólo me contó que eso la había vuelto a dañar y para ponerle la guinda a la torta su hermano tuvo ese fatídico accidente poco tiempo después._

_Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar nuevamente por lo que la abracé para darle mi apoyo y cariño, que supiera que por mi parte quería ayudarla en lo que pudiera._

_-Ya ya, tranquila. Tanto yo como Tomoyo y Eriol estamos para ti cuando necesites desahogarte o cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo no nos alejes en estos momentos- pedí -, si quieres que no intervengamos no lo haremos, pero al menos déjanos acompañarte. Oye Sakura- llamé-, gracias por contarmelo-. Sonreí y la abrace, la sentí sonreír en mi pecho._

Después de eso hubieron más episodios tensos en los que Sakura tenía recaídas, nada muy grave, la peor debió ser en nuestro último año de preparatoria. Ya habíamos comenzado a salir y llevábamos juntos 6 meses.

Estábamos en la etapa en que había que decidir que haríamos en el futuro, todos ya estábamos seguros de nuestras decisiones pero Sakura era un caso aparte aún no podía decidirse sobre qué estudiar y sus padres tampoco ayudaban presionando para que entrara a Enfermería. Sí, ella quería dedicarse a algo que pudiera ayudar al resto pero no toleraba las agujas! Fue tanta la presión que sintió durante una discusión que tuvo una crisis de ansiedad tan fuerte que tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia porque no sabían cómo controlarla, ahí le inyectaron unos calmantes y le indicaron reposo absoluto. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que tuve que enfrentarme a mis suegros.

Pero nuestro mayor problema comenzó este año, nuestro tercer año de universidad. Sakura empezaba sus prácticas como terapeuta ocupacional, lo que decidió estudiar finalmente, entre eso, los trabajos y pruebas de sus materias se vio sobrepasada y cayó a la peor recaída que ha tenido… intentó suicidarse.

El día anterior a este episodio había sido pésimo para ella, le entregaron un rojo en un examen para el cual no pudo estudiar debido a un informe que debía entregar en su práctica, y para colmo su profesora le había dicho que con las notas que tenía en su ramo era mejor que abandonara la carrera porque ella creía que Sakura no tenía el perfil ni la capacidad necesaria. Recuerdo que cuando me contó quise ir a reclamarle a toda la administración de su facultad pero no iba a dejarla sola en casa y nos quedamos acostados toda la tarde comiendo chocolate para pasar las penas. Al otro día no quiso ir a clases y la entendía, la dejé descansando mientras yo iba a las clases de la mañana cuando a la salida me llama asustada Tomoyo. Había quedado de ir a visitar a Sakura en la tarde pero no le abría, nosotros guardamos una llave en la planta que teníamos en la entrada y aprovecho de usarla para entrar. En un principio pensó que no había nadie y que quizás Sakura había salido a comprar algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse a la habitación la encontró en el suelo con 2 de los frascos de pastilla que tomaba vacíos al lado suyo.

Afortunadamente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las ingirió y por lo mismo alcanzó a recibir el tratamiento oportuno pero debido a la situación el psiquiatra decidió internarla unas semanas. 2 semanas estuvo fuera de casa, cuando salió se le veía un poco mejor. Los meses pasaban y Sakura de a poco volvía a ser la misma de antes, pero en el fondo sabíamos que después del incidente nada sería como antes.

Han pasado unos 9 meses de ese incidente y hace 2 Sakura empezó a encerrarse en sí misma, dejó de hablarme como antes y perdió las ganas de salir. Un fin de semana la encontré sollozando en la cama, pero cuando le pregunté qué pasaba se excuso con que tuvo una pesadilla. Estaba asustado, no quería que se repitieran las cosas de nuevo y pensé en hablar con el psiquiatra que la está viendo. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, después de suplicarle que me dijera cual era el estado de Sakura, me mencionó que los pensamientos suicidas habían vuelto a ella y que estaban conversando la posibilidad de internarla.

Esperé a que ella se encontrara de mejor ánimo para preguntarle cómo han ido las visitas al psiquiatra.

_-La verdad es que hemos tenido algunas discrepancias en las últimas citas- dijo ella. Yo no entendía a qué se refería y siguió - él dice que no estoy tan estable como antes, que debería considerar internarme nuevamente. Pero yo no me siento mal, es cierto que me siento un poco sobrepasada pero tú sabes que la época de pruebas me pone así- sonrió- no te preocupes… estoy bien._

_Lo último lo dijo en un susurro tan bajito que casi no pude escucharlo._

_-Sakura, sabes que siempre estaré preocupado por ti, quiero tu felicidad y tu salud, ya sea poniéndote una bandita cuando te cortas con un cuchillo o escuchándote para que no te guardes las cosas. Recuerda lo que te dije cuando me contaste… si quieres que no intervengamos no lo haremos, pero no nos separes de ti- pedí tomándole las manos._

_-No quiero ser una carga para el resto- dijo mirando por la ventana_

_-Sabes que nunca lo serás para mi… por favor Sakura, confía en mí- volví a pedir buscando sus ojos que cada vez se aguaban más_

_De repente explotó en un llanto incontrolable, sus hombros se sacudían y sus piernas empezaron a flaquear mientras se deslizaba por el suelo tapándose la cara con sus manos. Me agaché a su altura y la abracé acercándola lo más que podía a mi mientras la mimaba, le daba besos en la cabeza e intentaba calmarla con palabras suaves, arrullandola._

_-Sya-syao-syaoran -hipó- no puedo, d-de verdad que y-ya no puedo más. No quiero seguir luchando con esto, no quiero seguir con medicamentos que cada vez me hacen peor, no quiero estar encerrada nunca más, no quiero sentir más que toda mi vida es gris y sin color._

_Lo último me dolió, pero sabía que ella no podía decidir ser feliz cuando básicamente era su cerebro el que la hundía._

_-Sak, cerezo- la llamé- mírame por favor. Sé que esas 2 semanas que no estuviste aquí debieron ser muy difíciles para tí. Para mi también lo fueron, sufría despertando sin tu calor al lado mío, pero te ayudaron. Entiendo que no quieras más sentir esto, pero tienes que hacer un último esfuerzo, por favor. Quizás no lo creas pero eres la luz de muchas personas, de tus padres, de Tomoyo y Eriol, y obviamente la mía…_

_En este punto ya mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no podía permitirme soltar._

_-Por favor Sakura, considera el tratamiento, no podría soportar estar a punto de perderte otra vez… t-tu no sabes lo ho-horrible que fue llegar a ese maldito hospital si-sin saber si saldrías de ahí- las lágrimas empezaron a caer solas-. Te juro que sería capaz de seguirte a donde vayas, por favor cariño, p-piensalo… si tu no estás yo… yo de verdad me muero contigo._

_Ella se abrazó un poco más a mi, limpio las lagrimas que corrian por mis mejillas y sonrió con tristeza._

_-Lo pensaré, quedan unas pocas semanas de clases, déjame terminar el semestre y tomaré una decisión._

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería seguir recordándolo. Dos semanas habían pasado de eso y cada vez que lo recuerdo mis ojos se humedecen y rompo a llorar, esta vez no era la excepción. Limpié con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas traicioneras y me levante, ya había bajado el sol por lo que el calor no era tan insoportable como hace unos minutos. Me levanté del pasto donde me encontraba, me colgué la mochila al hombro y empecé a caminar, pasaría a comprar para la cena y volvería al departamento.

* * *

Hacía malabares para poder abrir la puerta con las bolsas en las manos. Entré y dejé las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina mientras llevaba mi mochila al salón. Ya eran cerca de las 8, como era verano hace poco había oscurecido.

Me acerqué a la cocina para ordenar las comprar y ponerme a cocinar la cena cuando el celular empezó a vibrar en el bolso. Como Sakura debería estar por llegar, lo ignoré para empezar la comida pero el aparato empezó a sonar con más frecuencia, llegaban mensajes tras mensajes. Fastidiado fuí a buscarlo, justo cuando abría las notificaciones una llamada entrante aparecía en la pantalla era Tomoyo.

-¿A qué debo tanto revuelto?, alcancé a ver como 30 mensajes tuyos Tomoyo

-Syaoran, necesito que te sientes- ok no entiendo nada

-Voy a cocinar ahora, estoy un poco atrasado con la cena, pero dime tienes toda mi atención.

-No, Syaoran en serio necesito que te sientes- la escuche hipar, esto no era normal

-Bien ya me senté dime- no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracia esta situación

-Ne-Necesito que vengas donde los señores Kinomoto… Sakura… Sakura se suicidó.

El teléfono cayó al suelo, podía escuchar a Tomoyo llamarme mientras lloraba pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Sakura, por qué tuviste que hacer eso...

* * *

**Hola, me demoré años en subir este capitulo, la verdad es que se me fue la cabeza en otras cosas y ps nah que hacerle, me disculpo una enormidad con quienes quedaron al pendiente de una nueva actualización.**

**También quiero comentar que no soy una persona que tenga depresión por lo que si alguien se siente pasade a llevar por las descripciones que di en el capitulo le pido las más sinceras disculpas, no es mi intención tomar este tema tan importante a la ligera.**

**Por otra parte y para ir cerrando, quiero agradecer a quienes le dieron follow y fav a la historia, me alegraron mucho! espero que puedan darse el tiempo de comentarla para ir creciendo también como escritora :)**

**Quedan 2 capítulos más, no prometeré nada porque siempre que fijo fechas no las cumplo uwu, pero esperenlos!**

**Un saludo a todes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría y está inspirada en la canción "Por ella" de Gufi.**

* * *

Estaba vestido con un terno y camisa negra, me sentía extraño. Nunca me gustó este color tan… tan asociado a la muerte.

Veía a la poca gente que quedaba en el lugar pasearse frente a mi, pero mi cabeza se encontraba en otro mundo, no escuchaba sus voces ni los pasos que daban en el suelo de madera. Llevaba más de 24 horas sin dormir y todo me parecía un sueño... quizás lo era y en realidad yo estaba acostado en mi cama con Sakura al lado esperando que sonara el despertador para ir a la universidad.

De repente alguien me movió el hombro sacándome de mi ilusión, era Eriol.

-Amigo, ven. Tomoyo dice que vayamos donde los Kinomoto a tomar un café antes de irnos, ellos se encargarán de cerrar aquí y nos alcanzarán allá cuando terminen.

-Vayan ustedes- le dije- quiero quedarme un tiempo más. Necesito asumirlo un poco

-Pero…

-Por favor, vayan. Yo iré en unos minutos- lo corté, en realidad quería estar solo. Necesitaba despertar de este mal sueño.

Eriol me miró considerando si era o no buena idea dejarme solo, después de un tiempo asintió y fue a buscar a su novia para despedirse de los señores Kinomoto. Yo me quedé sentado donde estaba, cuando pasaron frente a mi para ir hacia la salida me sonrieron ambos, sólo pude hacerles una mueca a forma de despedida.

Cuando quedé solo en el salón me levanté y di unos cuantos pasos que me acercaran al ataúd, por las circunstancias este estaba cerrado pero habían puesto sobre él una fotografía de ella. Era de las últimas vacaciones, se veía radiante entre tanta vegetación de colores que la rodeaban, pero si uno se fijaba en su cara podría darse cuenta de que su sonrisa era falsa. Fingida para la foto, pero no por ello menos hermosa.

Apoyé mis manos en la fría madera y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Eres tan… por qué Cerezo, por qué lo hiciste?

Sentía la rabia invadirme, estaba enojado con ella por sus decisiones egoístas, éramos un equipo y buscaríamos la forma de salir juntos de esto pero ella no quiso esperar una solución y huyó...huyó de los problemas de la forma más cobarde que hay.

Los pensamientos de enfado contra ella llegaban solos adueñándose de mi cabeza, mis lágrimas caían sin que las pudiera detener y sentía la sensación de soledad y abandono expandiéndose desde mi pecho cuando una calidez me rodeo por la espalda. Era Sakura, debía ser ella, la sensación de abandono se esfumó y con ello la rabia de mis pensamientos; sentí como si me abrazara y me pidiera perdón por dejarme… con esa sola sensación el enojo había desaparecido, mi mente se despejó y pude entenderla, entender por lo que estaba pasando y el porqué de su decisión.

Me giré esperando verla, esperando ver algo… pero aún estaba sólo en la habitación.

Le sonreí a la foto despidiendome cuando un estruendo se sintió donde suponía se encontraban los señores Kinomoto, me acerqué hasta allá y me asomé por el marco de la puerta

-Disculpen, pasó algo? están bien?

-Oh Syaoran, sigues aquí?. Tranquilo, sólo tropecé con la mesa y las sillas cayeron - me dijo el Sr Kinomoto con una pequeña sonrisa

-No necesitan ayuda para ordenar?

-No,no, no te preocupes. Ve a la casa con Tomoyo y Eriol, descansen un momento. Nosotros ya estamos terminando

-No es molestia ayudarlo, porfavor

-Tranquilo Syaoran, ve a casa a descansar- puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió con gesto paternal, yo intenté devolverle la sonrisa pero no pude.

-Está bien, estaré un momento despidiendome antes de ir- me giré para volver a salir cuando un susurro me detuvo

-Porqué no la cuidaste - devolví mis pasos

-Disculpe

-Por qué no la cuidaste?- volvió a susurrar

-Nadeshiko, para- llamó la atención el padre de Sakura

-Sra Kinomoto no entiendo que me quiere decir, así que le pido que sea clara

-Todo esto es tu culpa!- gritó

-Nadeshiko detente, ahora!

-No Fujitaka, los dos sabíamos que era mala idea que se fuera de casa, que no era bueno dejarla sola. Pero cuando se cambió con Li pensamos que estaría mejor y aceptamos rápido. Tú mismo nos dijiste que la cuidarías- grito mirándome- y mira cómo terminó todo. Estabas con ella todos los días, cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta lo mal que estaba!?

Me quedé helado, ¿en serio me estaba culpando del desenlace de Sakura? Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, todo había comenzado a dar vueltas de la impresión.

Me lo estaba cuestionando, realmente la culpa se estaba instaurando en mi cabeza con lo que mi suegra estaba diciendo

-Tan importante es tu carrera que no podías darte ni 5 minutos para preguntarle cómo se sentía?- me enfrento nuevamente Nadeshiko

Dios si hubiera podido estar con ella todo el día a cada hora lo hubiera hecho, pero era ella misma la que lo evitaba regresandome a la realidad de que cada uno debía hacer sus cosas por separado y aún así yo intentaba volver a casa lo más pronto posible para pasar el mayor tiempo con ella y estar por si me necesitara. Apreté con rabia mis puños a un costado cuando unas imagenes de Sakura acurrucada a mi pecho llorando llegaron a mi cabeza

-No vas a decir nada Syaoran?

-En serio me va a culpar a mi por las decisiones que Sakura tomó?- reí levemente- Es verdad, yo la veía todos los días a diferencia de usted pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupara por ella. Acaso usted sabía la propuesta del psiquiatra antes de que yo la llamara? No, verdad? Porque era usted quien nunca llamaba a Sakura para preguntarle cómo estaba. Siempre era para presionarla por una u otra razón, ¿o me va a decir que el llanto de Sakura cada vez que cortaba una llamada con usted era porque estaba tan feliz de escucharla?

-Syaoran, basta- me llamo la atencion el señor kinomoto

-No, señor. Disculpeme pero no dejaré que se me culpe por algo que, lamentablemente, no es mi responsabilidad. Qué me dice Nadeshiko?

-No lo entiendes, no eras su madre. Yo solo quería lo mejor para ella- se llevó las manos a la cara ocultando su llanto.

-Querer lo mejor para un hijo nunca es presionarlo, ni vivir a través de ellos. Querer lo mejor no es recordarle las cosas malas para que no las cometiera de nuevo, no es privarla de sus sueños porque ustedes esperaban otra cosa y menos intentar imponerle los sueños de su hermano. Espero que recapacite de que el que no hubiera hecho nada aun estando siempre con ella no es lo que causó esto. Ella lo decidió sola bajo las presiones que tenía en la cabeza. Me retiro.

Salí de ahí escuchando los cada vez más fuertes sollozos de la Sra. Kinomoto de fondo y los arrullos del Sr. Kinomoto calmandola.

Pasé por el frente del ataúd sin mirarlo para poder irme a mi casa… Esta pesadilla estaba siendo muy real. Cuando el viento de la tarde me golpeó la cara fuera de la capilla tuve que devolverme, no podía irme sin despedirme de ella. Nunca lo había hecho.

-Perdoname Cerezo, sé que nunca quisiste decírselo para no hacerlos sentir mal, pero en algún momento debían enterarse que no te hacía bien la relación que estaban llevando… Te amo, siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

Una noche más en vela había pasado, finalmente no fui donde los Kinomoto, había mandado un mensaje a Eriol para avisarle. Quería estar solo y descansar, dormirme y que al despertar nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero nuevamente no fue así.

De partida pude descansar solo unas 4 horas, y eso solo porque mi cuerpo ya no daba más. Eran las 9 de la mañana, el funeral empezaría a las 10. Después de lo de ayer me sentía incómodo de ir y estar en el mismo lugar que sus padres, pero no podía faltar para despedirla y que partiera a ese lugar sola.

Me bañe y vestí, otro traje negro…

Llegué allá cuando la ceremonia ya había empezado. En las primeras filas se encontraban sentados los padres de Sakura, las Daidoujis y Eriol. Un poco más atrás pude ver a nuestros amigos de la preparatoria y cerca de ellos a mis hermanas, suponía que habían llegado ayer en la tarde pero que prefirieron darme espacio y se los agradecía. Un poco más alejado del féretro estaban las compañeras de universidad y quienes yo suponía eran algunos de sus profesores.

Preferí quedarme lejos de ahí, lo suficiente para poder escuchar la despedida pero que no me vieran llegar. De pronto Tomoyo miró hacia donde me encontraba, le sonreí levemente dándole a entender que estaba bien y que prefería no acercarme, ella asintió y volvió su vista.

La ceremonia finalizó y los asistentes comenzaron a despedirse entre ellos para abandonar el lugar. Mis hermanas se acercaron a mí para abrazarme y darme su apoyo. Estaba un poco ansioso de poder estar solo con ella para despedirme y lo notaron.

-Iremos a tu departamento, mañana tenemos el vuelo. Te esperaremos con algo caliente para relajarte.

Las veía alejándose mientras otras 2 se acercaban a mi.

-Debiste estar adelante con nosotros

-Estaba bien desde acá, no me sentiría cómodo allá después de ayer

-Algo nos contó el Sr. Fujitaka. Nadeshiko llegó a encerrarse en su habitación, mi madre tuvo que obligarla a tomar un té para calmarse.

-Estaba muy mal, Tomoyo?

-Creo que nadie estaría bien después de que les dijeran lo mal que estuvo con su hija, pero tanto tú, Eriol y yo sabemos que era la verdad. Tienes que saber que en realidad no te culpa. La escuché hablando con mamá, habló desde la angustia y te culpó por lo que ella no logró hacer realmente.

-Lo sé…

Nos abrazamos demostrandonos nuestro apoyo en estos momentos. Sakura era lo más importante para ambos de distinta forma y el que ya no estuviera nos unía en el sufrimiento. Eriol se acercó a nosotros uniéndose al abrazo, para lo parlanchín que era en verdad agradecía que hoy estuviera de pocas palabras… aunque eso sólo era su forma de demostrar lo mucho que también le dolía perder a su mejor amiga pero ahí estaba, haciéndose el fuerte por Tomoyo.

La pareja se despidió y quedé solo mirando hacia donde antes había tanta gente despidiendo a mi persona favorita.

Sólo quedaban dos personas en el lugar además de mi. Fujitaka Kinomoto me miró desde lejos sonriéndome, levanté mi mano para saludar y él me llamó con un gesto de cabeza. Me acerqué lentamente, después de todo la señora Nadeshiko también estaba ahí y aun después de lo que había hablado con Tomoyo aún no me sentía listo para volver a enfrentarla.

Al llegar el padre de Sakura me abrazó, su madre estaba arrodillada frente un enorme montón de flores que cubrían el féretro.

-Creímos que no vendrías- susurró ella

-No podría haberla dejado partir sin estar con ella

-Disculpame por lo que te dije ayer Syaoran. Tenías razón, fuimos nosotros quienes la descuidamos y poco a poco la llevamos a esto.

-La decisión la tomó Sakura, ustedes…

-Tienes razón, la decisión la tomó ella pero fue su forma de escapar de una vida de presiones que nosotros le dimos- me cortó el señor Kinomoto.

Nadeshiko se levantó del suelo y me abrazó, al igual que con Tomoyo buscamos consuelo en el otro con ese abrazo.

-Nosotros ya nos despedimos, te dejamos para que lo hagas- tomo mi cara entre sus manos- recuerda que aunque ella ya no esté, para nosotros sigues siendo parte de la familia. Cuando estés mejor ven a vernos, podemos tomar el té juntos -me sonrió.

-Espero verlos pronto- le sonreí de vuelta.

Me despedí de ambos y se alejaron dejándome, ahora sí, completamente sólo en el cementerio.

Me senté en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde antes su madre había estado arrodillada.

-Hola Sakura, sé que debería estar despidiendome y no saludandote pero aún no puedo dejarte ir, aún no puedo creer que todo esto es verdad. Han pasado sólo 2 días sin tí y para mi han sido eternos, apenas y puedo dormir sin tu calor a mi lado, no he tenido hambre porque no estás tú para compartir las comidas… He estado pensando en si voy a poder seguir sin tí, si voy a poder seguir levantándome sin el olor de tu shampú por las mañanas, si voy a poder seguir sin tus "bienvenido a casa", si voy a poder seguir sin tus besos de recompensa. Sakura, no sé si pueda seguir sólo.

Las lágrimas corrían solas por mi cara, no entendía cómo podían seguir saliendo tan fácilmente si estos dos días no había hecho nada más que llorarla. Extrañarla y llorarla.

-Tengo que dejarte ir, lo sé. -me levanté del suelo y limpié mis lagrimas.- Espero que tengas un buen viaje mi dulce cerezo. Nos veremos en la otra vida, te amo y te amaré siempre.

Un fuerte viento sopló entre los árboles que se encontraban cerca volando con ello sus pétalos hacia mi dirección. Respiré profundamente inhalando el aroma que quedó en el ambiente, esa había sido su forma de responderme…

A paso lento me fui alejando del lugar, me invadía una pena enorme sentir que la estaba dejando sola, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por mí y porque es lo que ella hubiera querido. Un poco más alejado de ahí me giré en su dirección dándole una última sonrisa.

_¿Cómo voy a hacer para seguir?_

* * *

**Listoo, este es el penultimo capitulo de esta triste historia, ya solo falta uno para el desenlace final.**

**La verdad me demoré muchísimo menos en subir este capitulo de lo que pensaba, estaba bastante avanzado en estructura y sólo faltaba terminar un par de cositas y por supuesto, pulir.**

**Quiero agradecer a todxs aquellxs que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia leyendola, y sobretodo a quienes la agregaron a sus favs y follows.**

**A Catherin Echizen, gracias por tus reviews y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, es una historia triste pero todo tiene un porqué.  
**

**A todxs, nos vemos en unos meses con el ultimo capitulo, intentaré que no sea más de 1 pero estoy escribiendo mi tesis y requiere tiempo, ojalá las ideas fluyeran tan fácil y rápido como lo han hecho con esta historia uwu**


End file.
